Defying Gravity
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Song fiction/ story based on when Andromeda has been found out to be a blood traitor...be nice ;


Defying Gravity

A/N: Hello everyone, just to let you all know I haven't forgotten about you at all! I've hit a major writers block with my recent Bellamort story and am working hard to get out of it! This is my first story with Andromeda as lead, because I don't usually like her (bad all the way ;)) so I hope everyone enjoys it- it is a song fiction sort of- It is Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked, this is for Elisabeth- Love her so much! p.s it'll say Bellatrix: and Andromeda: (these bits are from the song themselves :))

Andromeda looked at her packed bags in her room and gulped; there was no way she could stay now, not after what the Daily Prophet had featured in their magazine. 'Pureblood Princess breaks the line' was the title- and it had a picture of herself with Ted Tonks stood kissing in a small; what she thought was secluded, alley. Her parents had been absolutely livid, and with what she had to live up to- her eldest sister Bellatrix being practically a Goddess, with a Pureblood husband and the Dark Mark etched on her arm, and her younger sister Narcissa already promised to Lucius Malfoy, at ten years old Andromeda knew she didn't stand a chance. She was brought out of her thoughts as the door slammed open and Bellatrix strode in- grabbing her sister by the arms and shaking her violently.

Bellatrix: I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt our cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!

Andromeda: I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you have grovelled in submission, to feed your own ambition!

Both: So though I can't imagine how! I hope you're happy, right now!

Bellatrix stopped shaking her sister, but continued to clutch, as if almost desperately onto her sisters arms. Tears rose in her eyes as her voice cracked. "Andi... " She whispered. "Just...say you're sorry..."

Bellatrix: You can still marry a powerful wizard, what you've worked and been bred for, you can have all the riches you've wanted...

Andromeda: I know...but I don't want it... No I can't want it, anymore...

Andromeda rest her hand on Bellatrix's cheek wiping away a tear spilt from her sisters cheek, they had always been so close, and Bellatrix never cried, so the betrayal must've killed her.

Andromeda: Something has changed within me...something is not the same- I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game...too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes...and leap- It's time to try defying gravity...I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down.

Bellatrix looked at her younger sister like she was insane, she could have everything she wanted, sure she didn't want to marry Rodolphus LeStrange, but it was expected of her and she had done so.

Bellatrix: Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!

Andromeda shook her head looking at the photo on her dressing table, it was of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa , herself and Rabastan, who everyone hoped she would marry. She walked over to the photo and tossed it into the bin and wiped her eyes.

Andromeda: I'm through accepting limits, because someone says they're so, some things I cannot change, but till I try i'll never know, too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess i've lost, well if that's love, it comes at much too higher cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye i'm defying gravity and you can't bring me down!

Andromeda returned to her sisters side, taking her hands in her own and holding them, she knew Bellatrix didn't want this life, she wanted to make a difference, and she loved being a DeathEater but she didn't want to be married, trapped in a cage the rest of her life. "Bella...come with me." She offered. "Think of what we could do!"

Andromeda: Unlimited...together we're unlimited, together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been Bella! Dreams the way we planned them.

Bellatrix smiled, when they were younger they had planned to runaway together, just the two of them, they would be the most powerful witches in the world, they were going to do so much.

Bellatrix: If we worked in tandem

Both: There's no fight we can not win, with you and I defying gravity! Just you and I, defying gravity- they'll never bring us down!

Bellatrix sighed, fighting with her emotions, she so badly wanted to be with her sister, but if she did that, she couldn't be a Deatheater, and she would be a blood traitor too.

"Well? Are you coming?" Andromeda asked softly, still grasped onto her sister's hand. Bellatrix bit her lip and gulped, squeezing her sisters hands before slowly pulling away.

Bellatrix: I hope you're happy...now that you're choosing this,

Andromeda: You too...I hope it brings you bliss..

Both: I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it...I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy, my friend...

As the two parted Druella, Cygnus and Narcissa came rushing up, all with disgusted looks on their faces, as if her betrayal had physically hurt them. They yanked Bellatrix back hard as if Andromeda would contaminate her, but instead of hanging her head in shame, she kept it up.

Andromeda: So if you care to find me! Look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly1 And if i'm flying solo...at least i'm flying free! To those who ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity, I'm flying high defying gravity and soon i'll match them in renown, and nobody who fights for the cause, no wizard or witch there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!

Thank you very much :D sorry its not my usual writing but i hope you enjoyed it, PS, I GOT INTO UNI :D


End file.
